And You Thought It Was Fame
by Shankz1
Summary: Ron and Hermione become better friends after the Triwizard Tournament. So Ron, Ginny, and Harry come to visit Hertfordshire, Home of the Grangers. R/H. And in chapter three...there could be a bit G/H, you never know.
1. Arrival and a Flashback

And You Thought It Was Fame

And You Thought It Was Fame

By Shankz

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius.

A/N- I had to write this. I don't know why. The stuff in Italics is a flashback. I know this has got a few R/H clichés in it. Just the beginning…really. 

Hermione Granger quickly straightened up her room, one Wednesday morning in July. She had she gotten back from holiday in Bulgaria. It was rather nice, from June twenty to the thirteenth of July, she went to Greece, Turkey, Bulgaria, and visited Charlie in Romania. Even though the whole basis of the trip was to visit Viktor Krum, Bulgaria wasn't her favourite part of the trip. Seeing Charlie's dragons, and the Greek Temples in honour of their Gods were very educational. But when Charlie mentioned Ron, Hermione stiffened up. Her and Ron hadn't been the best of friends over their Fourth year. Actually, one of the only times they didn't fight was at the Third Task.

_"Do you think Harry's going to be alright?"_

__

_ "He always is? Isn't he, Mione?" Ron reassured her. Hermione was still very worried. But very surprised he didn't bring up about how come she didn't seem worried about Viktor._

__

_ "I suppose you're right."_

__

_ "Students may now make their way to the Quidditch Stands for the final Task of the Triwizard Tournament." Professor Dumbledore announced._

__

_ Hermione got up to leave, but Ron just stayed sitting down. "Come on, Ron. Let's go and see Harry."_

__

_ "Well, you know these things are always late. But first, I want to apologize."_

__

_"For what?" Hermione asked looking at him. "Oh, that. It's alright."_

__

_"No, it's not. To no extend was this all right. It's just…. Hermione, I've got to tell you something."_

__

_"What?"_

__

_"I-Never mind. Let's go. I think they're starting."_

__

_"Ron! Ron!" Hermione said shaking him awake a few hours later._

__

_"What? Huh?" Ron and Hermione had just noticed something; Ron had put his arm around her. "Oh, sorry, accident. So what were you saying?"_

__

_"Harry's gone! So are Diggory, and Fleur! Harry and Cedric got the Goblet, and Fleur was attacked. I don't think you want to hear this, but Viktor's missing. I-I thinks he attacked Fleur."_

__

_"Oh. Well, the Goblet was probably just a Portkey. You know, for an extra challenge or something."_

__

_About an hour later, Harry came back from the Portkey with something in his arms. It was-Cedric._

_ "Hermione, I think, I think Cedric's dead."_

__

_ "Students are to go to their Common Rooms right away."_

__

_ Hermione and Ron headed up the Halls to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulders again, she was still shaking from fear._

__

_ The two sat in the Common Room all night waiting for Harry, completely silent._

__

_ "Do you think its You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked him. After awhile, breaking the silence._

__

_ "Voldemort? Most likely. Dad's been saying it was going to happen again."_

__

_ "You just said his name." Hermione said in shock._

__

_ "I'm surprised too."_

__

_ "Ron," Hermione started. "Thanks for well…'comforting' me. I'm scared to death, really."_

__

_ "Me too."_

__

__

__ After that, Ron had become closer to Hermione. They were always fighting the year before. Poor Harry was caught in the crossfire. Ron considered himself not only as 'Harry Potter's Best Friend', but actually, more of a friend to Hermione.

Harry had been…. strange, after the Task. All dramatic and depressed. Imagine seeing someone die, would do that to anyone. But the two had a feeling Harry hadn't told them the whole story. 

"Hermione! Ron and Ginny are here!" her mum called down from the stairs. Hermione ran quickly down the stairs and jumped two stairs at a time. She looked around the living room to find the two red headed siblings, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Mione, we're over here." Said a familiar voice. But only one person called her 'Mione' and it was-

"Ron!" Hermione said, turning around, facing the cupboard near the stairs.

"You ran down the steps so quickly, we didn't think you'd ever see us." Ginny said.

Ron came up to her and whispered in her ear, "it was her idea. You know, Harry used to sleep in the Cupboard underneath the Stairs?" I began to laugh, and Ginny obviously heard.

"Oh stuff it."

"Hermione, are you going to show them where they'll be staying?" her mum asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione lead them up the stairs. "Alright, Ron, you and Harry, if he ever gets here, will stay in the guest room. Right there." She said pointing to a room with two beds in it and a large window. "And Ginny will stay in my room, with me."

"Which is…..?" Ginny asked.

"Right there." Hermione said, turning around facing the room across from the Guest Room. 

"Oh!"

"Across the hall?" Ron snickered."You shall be the victims of Dungbombs."

That afternoon the three and Mr. Granger went to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys.He was elated.But it did look like the Dursleys kicked him out.

A/N- Reviews are nice

__


	2. Link-in Park (MWHAHAHAHA puns...)

And You Thought It Was Fame

Chapter 2

By Shankz

Hermione absent mindedly fell out of bed the next morning.Immediately woken up by laughter.

"You owe me exactly a galleon and two sickles, you do Harry."Ron said, doubling over in laughter.

"For what?" Hermione asked groggily. "What are you two prats doing here? It's only-"

"Eleven thirty in the morning.Ginny said you were asleep, so I bet Harry you'd wake up later than nine."

"I never sleep in!It's not right!Oh, you two get out of here! I've got to get dressed! Shoo!"

"It's a conspiracy, Harry." Ron muttered, trying to keep a straight face. "We've known her for five years, almost, and she's never slept in.Sad, really."And they walked out the door.

By the time Hermione had gotten dressed, brushed her hair (which was a daily struggle) and brushed her teeth, she joined her family and friends for breakfast.Or rather, lunch.That afternoon, Hermione took Ron, Harry, and Ginny to the park for a walk.

Ron gave Ginny a look, and she understood immediately.

"Er…Harry, see that bench over there?"

"Right there?" Harry asked, pointing to a bench about three feet away from them.

"No, that one all the way over there." She said pointing to one, very far in the distance.

"Oh.Silly me."

"I'll race you."Harry looked as if he was going to say 'No' but he turned and saw Ron mouthing, 'Just Go, you Stupid Git!'.

"Yeah, alright."

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled, trying, honestly, to say he didn't know what was going on.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I guess not only Harry and Ginny could speak Ron-ish." She laughed, sitting down on a bench."So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Huh?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"At the Third Task."

"You remember that?" Ron asked, as though it was only his own imagination that night.

"Well, I think I didn't. But yesterday, before you came, it just popped in my head. I think because you didn't mention Viktor once that night and once in any of the letters."

"Oh, that.Well, that was just really stupid of me."

"But, if it was so stupid of you; then would you mind telling me why you were so horrid around him?"

"Well, you're my best friend, well, technically, you weren't then, and Viktor's my, well, not anymore, idol.I'm just sick of it.My other best friend's famous, and my best friend is 'going out' with someone famous."

"But I'm not going out with Viktor." Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"You're not?" Ron said, trying to suppress in surprise.

"Nope.Mad at me.I spent more time with Charlie and his Dragons, than him in his country!" Hermione laughed."I'm happy anyway.I never did like him that much.The age difference is a major factor as well, of course.But mostly because, well, you and Harry and my friends.If you don't approve, if it really makes you two unhappy, then, I'd do anything for you two."

"It's in honour." Ron laughed.

"Ron," Hermione asked, looking up."What happened at the Third Task?"

"Well, Harry, Viktor, Cedric and Fleur went into this Labyrinth, plant, maze thingy-"

"That's not what I meant." She laughed.

"I know.Humour's a way for me to not answer that."

"Please…?"

"Nope.Top secret information."

"So something happened?"

"I can't answer that."

"I'll push you in the lake." Hermione said, pulling Ron up.

"You wouldn't dare." But it was too late.Hermione pushed Ron into the small man-made lake in the park.

"I wouldn't?"

"You'll pay!" Ron yelled, jumping out of the water, and pulling her in by her feet.

"Hey!"

Hermione and Ron had lost it.The two were splashing water, and throwing mud at each other like they were three year olds.Ron's freckles were barely visable through the mud on his face and Hermione's hair was slicked down by the pool of water her head was ducked into.

"Ha!" Hermione laughed."This is the best fun I've ever had."

"I know." Ron said, clapping the water with his hands. "Hermione, forgive me."

"Wha-" Hermione's words were immediately stopped by Ron's lips, as he kissed her.When he pulled away, Hermione was in utter shock, and happiness.

"Having fun?" The two turned around and Harry and Ginny were behind them.

"What is this?Some sappy Muggle movie?"

A/N- That was pointless. I got the mud stuff off 'The Real World: New Orleans'. So sue me.Julie rocks, that was funny though.Except the point of that was Mud Wrestling, and Julie didn't kiss what's-his-name, because Melissa likes him.I can't help it there was a marathon!


	3. The Entertainer and a Big Boat..Ah! Ther...

And You Thought It Was Fame

By Shankz

Chapter 3

A/N- I recommend Rainforest 3223's "Inside The Snow Drift" which should be done, not if today or tomorrow or something.It's in my favourites if that helps.

"Who the heck is Joplin?"Ron asked looking at Hermione's piano in the living room, the next afternoon.

"A Muggle Composer." Ginny answered. "Remember?Dad keeps telling us. Y'know: 'dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun….' That piano stuff."

"It's _called "The Entertainer" Hermione corrected her.And began to play it on the piano.___

_ _

_"Yeah, well, I can tell you everything about that __Bet-Haven guy.Dad's obsessed with the thing about the Elise lady." Hermione switched Sheet Music and played, "__Fur Elise"._

"And he enchanted a Muggle radio.Then he had to go through the '_Elvis Phase'.Then he heard a guy who couldn't sing, but had good words to songs… What's his name again, Ron?"__ Hermione quickly tried to switch tempos and play 'Hound Dog', and stopped._

"Bob Dylan." Hermione and Harry quickly shuffled through the piles of sheet music for a Dylan song, and gave up."Oh, here," Ron picked up Mr. Granger's guitar and began to play the first three chords in the song."Happy, Liberacci?"

"Elated." Hermione smirked."Let's go." She said looking at her watch.

"Where are we going, anyway, Hermione?" Ginny asked, walking down the street Hermione had led them to.

"A book store?" Ron asked, trying to look innocent.

"No. A theatre.We're going to see a movie."

"What are we going to see?" Harry asked."Because on Dudley's television, there's a commercial for some movie.And the Muggles are supposed to be Wizards, at some school.It's crazy.Nothing like Hogwarts."

"Well, not that.I don't think it has it here."Hermione stopped in front of a large movie theatre and read out loud the movies playing."'Boom Trader' 'Zoulin Trouge' Er…" she continued to read until they finally decided.

"What's Disney?" Ron asked, sitting down and spilling popcorn on Hermione. "Sorry."

"A company that makes a lot of cartoons." Hermione said, trying to soak up the butter with the napkin Ginny had given her.

"Oh.Then what's 'Pocahontas'?" Ron whispered, watching a trailer for an upcoming and apparently, Disney, movie.

"A completely inaccurate cartoon."

"Oh."

When the movie was over, Ron and Ginny talked Hermione and Harry's ears off on how confusing the movie was.

"Why did they have so many dogs anyway?I mean, are there even '101 Dalmatians' in Britain?Maybe so…" Ron asked them as the walked down the street.

"I don't think that's right.I mean, the two people, they just meet each other because they've got crazy dogs.And then they're married, and pregnant.S'not right." Ginny said, drinking some Pepsi she'd bought in the theatre.

"It's just a movie.Personally, I don't believe in love at first site.Bunch of sappy junk, if you ask me." Her brother answered, in a toneless manner.

"Oh, yes, that's right. You fall in love with your best friend. And make out with them in a mud pit." Harry smirked at Ron.

"In a _lake!And I don't love Mione!" Ron shouted at Harry._

"Ron," Ginny started."We saw you two.We watched the whole mud thing."

"Oh." Ron grumbled. "We weren't '_making out' .It was one kiss."_

"Yeah, yeah, well if it make you feel any better.I'll snog Ginny." 

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison with Ginny, whom was blushing a crimson red.

"Joke, joke." 

"You'd better be, Potter." Ron nudged him, jokingly. "No one kisses my sister."

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Harry turned around, it was Malfoy. "You've even stooped to the Weasley girl.Can't quite blame you.Weasley, I don't know what happened to the genes in your family.Because you're so ugly; and she's not half bad."

"Do you want to insult my family one more time? Because I'll-"

"Ron, calm down.Malfoy's too stupid, so ignore him." Hermione said, calmly, pulling Ron away.

"Oh." Malfoy smirked, and left.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"The 'Oh' thing."

"Who knows?"

Hermione had insisted on brining Ginny, Ron, and Harry to some Muggle bookstore.Ginny tore away from the group as she found some Muggle magazines, Hermione had found her way to some Fantasy books.So, Harry and Ron patiently, or rather, tried to be patient, sat at a table and waited.

"Harry, do me a favour." Ron whispered across the table, rather quickly.

"What?"

Ron had explained some sort of plans he had for this evening. 

"And that's it. Please, just please.Take Ginny out.You can just…go back to Hermione's house. Wait, no you can't.Just let her hang out at the mall or something.Please!" 

Harry crossed his arms and looked at Ron."I thought you told me to stay away from Ginny."

"I did.I don't want you to go out with her or anything.Just let her do whatever she wants to and we meet at this book store at nine."

Harry thought about it."Alright." He said, rather reluctantly.

"Thank you, Harry."Ron said getting up."I'm going to find Hermione.Go get Ginny.You'll be spending the next two hours with her."

Ron went around the bookshelves until he finally found Hermione.He tapped on her shoulders, Hermione jumped in surprise, and turned around to see it was Ron.

"Don't do that again!" she breathed. 

"Yes.Good to see you, too.Do you and Ginny want to go for dinner?"

"Alright.I am sort of hungry."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all left the bookstore with bags in two of their hands (poor Ron and Harry were forced to carry Ginny's magazines and Hermione's books.).And headed down to a small Hamburger Place.(I don't reckon Mad Cow Disease was a problem in 1996, was it? I know it was the 80s and now.) 

"I think I'm just getting a salad." Hermione said, looking at the menu.

"Oh, you're not eating here." Ron answered.

"Then doesn't that defeat the purpose of bringing us here?"

"No.It defeats the purpose of bringing you and me here.Harry and Ginny are eating here. Come on, Hermione." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"So," Harry started, awkwardly."Just you and me."

Ginny faked a smile.In truth, she was nervous as Heck.Trying to fight redness emerging from her ears."Yeah."

"Listen, Ron made me stay here with you.No offence.I guess I don't really know you more than Ron's sister.So," Harry put in a fake high-pitched voice. "I'm just one of the girls, now!Want to go to the mall?" And he giggled, trying to imitate Lavender and Parvati.

Ginny began to laugh in relieve."Yeah, come on, Harriet."

"Ron," Hermione asked, as Ron pulled her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"To the movies.I want to try that again.I think I messed up." He answered. "Twice, a movie about Dalmatians and spilling popcorn on you."

Hermione laughed.And Ron stopped at the movie theatre, and bought her a ticket. "What are we going to go see?" Hermione asked, sitting down.

"I don't have the foggiest."

"So, you just picked a poster outside the theatre."

"No, I picked the best picture."

"I'm scared."

"Hermione, remember at the Third Task and last nigh-"

"Sh…the movie's is starting."

"Oh.Right."

Ron was struggling to stay awake during the movie.Harry was going to kill him.He said he'd only be gone for an hour and a half; like the other movie they saw.But the way this movie was dragging on; it'd be a lot more than that.Ron didn't seem to be exactly…enjoying it, but Hermione did, so he was forced to shut up.__

_I should've known. Ron thought.__When there were two people kissing on a sinking ship, it would've been mushy.Why couldn't I have just seen Jurassic Park?__Those were dinosaurs.Or whatever they were called._

Yawning, Ron stretched his arm, and but it behind Hermione's shoulders.She didn't seem to mind- or notice.Then a horrible thought crossed his mind _Maybe she doesn't like me in that way…. No. Ron reassured himself.__She kissed me back; didn't she? Oh shit, I'm in trouble. Is that why she keeps cutting me off…?_

_ _

_When the movie was, finally, over, Ron rushed up out of his seat, almost forgetting Hermione.Then he ran back and waited for Hermione._

"That…was…so…sad!" Hermione said walking down the street to the bookstore.

"Yeah, heartbreaking.I almost forgot what happened."

"Well,"

"No!You don't have to tell me, that's alright." He said, opening the door for Hermione into the bookstore. "Tell me if you see Harry and Gin-" Ron stopped in mid-sentence.Apparently he found them, kissing

A/N- that was long! For me anyway.took me like three days…. enjoy!I am very pleased for how many readers I've gotten.It's a record for me!

__


	4. Proof of Life

font face=beach

And You Thought It Was Fame

  
  


Ron stormed over from the door to Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione called, trying to keep up with him, and calm him down."What are you doing?"

"Going to find Harry…and kill him."

"Don't! Ron, just see what he has to say!"

"Oh, yeah.Let _me tell him what __I have to say!" Ron grunted._

Hermione finally got in front of him, walking backwards, trying not to run into anyone."Ron!You should really see if Harry meant to…"

"Mean to?"

Ron was still mad, but blushing as well."Fine.I'm calm down, but believe me; I will kill him." Hermione gave him a nagging look, and Ron added. "Or just mostly give him some concussions."

"Thank you.Now let's act like rational human beings, and I want you to work this out with Harry." Hermione sounded like she was being very Diplomatic and had just resolved a war or something.But she did catch Ron mutter something that sounded like, 'Yeah, work this out my bum'.Of course, due to Ron's major cursing habit, Hermione censored it in her head, instead of reminded Ron.

Ron walked over to Harry, (he and Ginny had been done kissing for awhile now) and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hullo Ron!" he said, very chipper."How was your movie?We had a good time, ourselves.Didn't we Gin?We went to Diagon Alley and went to Florean Frotesque's and…"

"Yeah, yeah.We saw you."

"Oh, you went to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, rather dumbstruck.

"N-"

"Yes! Yes.After the movie. We had a Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione put in.

"Oh really?Well, shall we all head back to the wonderful Granger Estate?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione said, rather modest. "It's not an estate.It's just a small ranch house, that's all."

"Mansion then."

Harry and Company walked down to Hermione's house that night.The streetlights had just lit up, and Ron was glancing at Harry, like he was ready to pounce.Hermione opened the door with her keys and led them into the living room.

"Hermione, I know you and Ron have gone to the movies twice today.But Ginny and I did, ("Make out" Ron muttered.) rent a video." Harry said, trying to ignore Ron's comment."Would you like to watch it?"

"Alright. Ginny and I'll go put away her shopping bags." 

Hermione and Ginny went up the stairs and tossed all of Ginny's bags (there were four) on the ground.

"Hermione, I've got to tell you something." Ginny said, and Hermione nodded."But you can't tell Ron, he'll go ballistic!" 

Hermione's eyes widened."What?"

"Well, Ron had told Harry to take me out for the night, while you went to the movies.So, Harry and I headed down to that Muggle Mall down the street from the Hamburger place you two a banded us at.We actually had a good time.So, we went to Diagon Alley, I didn't know there was an entrance over here!No wonder you used to get there so fast.Anyhow.When we got back to the bookstore, Harry kissed me." She said it all very fast, and bit her lip.

"Ginny," Hermione started.She didn't quite know how to put it. "I know."

"Harry told you?"

"No.When Ron and I walked into the bookstore, we saw you two."

"Oh, God.Is Ron mad?" Ginny asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"A bit, yes.Actually.I think we should get down there before Ron jumps him." Hermione laughed.Ginny still seemed a bit nervous, but a little happier.Now that it was, somewhat, out in the open.

When they got in the living room, Ron had certainly told Harry of his findings.But they weren't fighting.

"If you liked my sister that much, you should've _told me.I wouldn't have gotten so mad."_

"Well…." Harry seemed a bit embarrassed.

"What?" Ginny asked from the staircase. "You going to snog my brother now?"

"Well, at least you didn't rip his head off." Hermione said, getting in the middle of Ron and Harry, and hugging them."My two favourite guys aren't fighting.I seriously thought Ron would've killed you."

"He'd be a hypocrite." Harry smiled. "You're like a sister to me, and he and you…."

"Can't we watch the bloody movie?" Ron asked."Or must we continue this 'Love Fest'?"

"Hear, Hear!" Hermione agreed, and smiled.This was getting out of hand.Harry popped in the video and the beginning was very unfunny, indeed.Actually; the whole video wasn't funny at all, even though Harry and Ron were laughing.Hermione didn't seem to think so.Mostly, because she was paying zero attention to the video.

It seemed odd that no one was acting as they normally did.Harry, for instance, was acting very cheeky.Hermione could tell he was trying to act that way not to scare Ron into killing him.But, it seemed Harry was much, much, scarier this way.Ginny, was blushing furiously the whole night.Ron honestly had tried to give Harry a break.But with his arm around Hermione, she could feel him tightening his fingers in a fist when Harry laughed, or said something to him.And Hermione had just realized something about Ron.He _liked her.She tried to keep reminding herself, that she liked Ron very much, as well.But, if something ever happened; like a fight or something, their friendship wouldn't be the same._

Lost in her thoughts, Ron and Harry's uneasy, and mad laughter lulled her to sleep.

_Hermione was running through the corridors of Hogwarts.She had to find the Library.She didn't know why; but she knew that there was a book she needed to read.Entering to Library, a large mirror, looking into it; she realized she looked a lot older.About her mum's age.Or a bit older.Early forties, late to mid thirties.There it was.The book.Picking it up, she rubbed off the dust, "Granger-Weasley Photos".There were numerous pictures of Hermione and Ron waving a smiling.Flipping the pages, the last page seemed to become farther, and farther away.And then, she closed the book, and opened it up to the last page.It showed a very sad Hermione and a grieving-but-trying-to-hide-it, Ron.They seemed to be at a funeral.But when Hermione pressed her nose to read the Tomb Stone, but everything went blurry._

"That was a lovely movie." She heard Harry yawn.

Waking up, she saw Ginny on halfway on the couch, falling unto the floor, eyes barely open.Harry still as awake and happy as ever.Hermione was deeply considering he was on a drug or Enchantment of some sort.[A/N- I act like that; its called Caffeine.For Harry's case, he's just trying to act like nothing happened at the bookstore.]Hermione's head was now on Ron's chest, suggesting that she fell asleep on him.

She looked up at Ron.He was still very, very, very, mad at Harry.And now, it was plainly being shown.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, his gleefulness dying.

"You know." He muttered.

"Oh." Harry frowned. "That.I apologized!All night I've been trying to just be happy, and forget it all happened.But you know what?I kissed your sister, all right?Get over it!You kissed my best friend!"

Ron looked at Harry like he was actually going to kill him this time.But instead, he just stared at him.

"C'mon, Hermione." And he got up, and went up the stairs.

Hermione was very confused at the whole row him and Harry had just had.And whatever Ron wanted. Not asking any questions, she followed him.

"What?" she asked him as she reached the top step.

"Can't I just crash with you and Ginny tonight?"

"NO! My dad will kill you.A-and, you'll have to leave.And, just- NO!"

"Can't I just sleep in the tub in the loo?" 

"No!" Hermione whispered."Listen; I wouldn't care, but you'll get in trouble.I know nothing _funny would happen, but no!"_

"But Harry and I will kill each other."

"Not if you apologize." Hermione said, pointedly.__

_ _

_Ron looked at Hermione, and she shot him "the look".He turned around, and looked, looking rather defeated. Gave a deep breathe, and went down the stairs._

"Harry," Ron sighed, reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well." Harry started, "I'm sorry, too."

"Hey, lights out you four.Go to bed." Mr. Granger walked halfway down the stairs, and went back up.

Harry and Ron were lying on their beds In the Guest Bedroom.They were supposed to be asleep, but they were up talking instead.

"Ron," Harry asked. "So, you and Hermione.." he looked over at Ron's bed, and smirked a half smile."Is that serious, or…? I mean, you're fifteen.You know what Muggles are doing when they're fifteen?Being kicked out of school!Watching MTV! Having girlfriends…" Harry had a sly look on his face, and it curled when he said the following words: "Hermione's a Muggle born…"

"Harry," Ron said, trying to hold back laughter. "You have a sick mind.And I don't know.So would you kindly get your mind out of the gutter, and answer me this: what about you? You and my _sister." Harry stopped laughing and shot him a dirty look. "I didn't mean to make anything of that, just wondering.__ "_

_ _

__

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It just… happened.I mean, come on.Everyone under the sun knew something was happening between you and Mione…well, except you." He threw a pillow at Ron. 

Ron was frowning.He supposed it was true.Smiled a crooked half smile, and rolled over."I'm going to bed.G'night."

__

__


	5. Old Skool

The two weeks had past and the group was finally going to meet the Weasleys at Diagon Alley for school shopping.And before they knew it, actually it was just a day later; they were on the Hogwarts Express.

The train ride was the same as always.The annual Malfoy's dropping in, Fred and George playing a game of chess.When it finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station, the lot got out and ran into a carriage.

"I'm starving." Ron muttered, as he put his arm around Hermione in the carriage as it stopped in front of the giant school.

After the sorting, the food appeared.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore started, before dismissing the students to bed."As you may have noticed, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, is absent at this particular time-"

"HULLO STUDENTS!" the entire school turned their heads to the Entrance Hall.A tall woman with a large purple hat walked into.

"Speak of the Devil!" Dumbledore exclaimed and jumped out of his chair."This is Arabella Figg, she is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher!"

"I can't wait to see her." Ron muttered.

"She's very…vibrant from where we saw her." Hermione replied.

"Figg?" Harry repeated."There was an old Muggle who used to watch me named Figg."

"I'm sure Figg is a very common name." Ginny reassured him.He shrugged and turned to Hermione.

"The password?You are Prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes!" she turned around and a swarm of students were lined up behind her. "The password is 'Bat's Head'.Okay?First years, I need you all to remember that.The rest of you know the drill."

The next morning, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry made their way into the Great Hall with Fred and George.

"Did you hear?" George asked them as they sat down for breakfast.

"We made-" Fred added.

"Quidditch Captains!" they said in unison.

"Congratulations." Hermione smiled.

"So," Ron started, slyly, "Who did you guys pick for Keeper…Wood's old position?"

"Not telling, no way." Harry replied.

"Auditions this Friday.And don't you think we'll be picking you because you're Potter's friend and our brother."

"Schedules!" Hermione exclaimed."Lesse…we've got Figg this afternoon, and you've got double Trelawney in a bout ten minutes.Off you trot!"

"Bye," Harry smiled at Ginny. "See you when I see you."

"But, Mione!I can't live an hour without you!For your brilliance clouds the judgement of Trelawney!The old great-" Ron cried, obviously trying to get a laugh out of Fred and George.He was hanging over Hermione, and let go. "See you later." And he hugged her goodbye.

"How come you're not going to class?" Fred asked her.

"I don't have a class this morning.I have Arithmancy at eleven, and then lunch.Prefects meeting."

"Did you see Ickle Ronnikins blush?" George snickered at his twin."So, you fancy him?Or is this just him again?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"For someone so smart, you sure were stupid.I swear, you were like; the only one who didn't know Ron fancied you.Didn't you ever wonder about the Ball thing? 'Vicky'?C'mon, Fred, we've got to go rough it with Snape."

"Well, aren't you a chipper little…. Hey Mione!" Ron greeted her at lunch."How was Arithmancy?I'm sure everything was just lovely with you."

"Here's my favourite guy in the school- and Ron." She glanced at Harry.

"Shut up." 

"Why?" Hermione gave him a sad look."Don't you fancy me anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"Actually, you never said you did fancy her in the first place."

"Well…" Ron trailed off and looked at Hermione.

When they reached the Defence the Dark Arts Classroom, Professor Figg was sitting at her desk feet up.She was the most unusual teacher they'd ever had, and let's face it, they had some weird ones.Her hair was grey, with a purple tint; she was wearing a purple and blue robe and was still wearing the hat.She had her nails painted black and purple, and some weird sandals, probably made of Dragon Hide.And a weird looking patch, covering a bit of her right hand, and on her left, a purple watch with stars that said where the stars were in the sky.

"Good afternoon, class.I'm Professor Figg.I think instead of working, I'll tell a bit about myself." She smiled a Cheshire Cat Grin, and so did Ron and Harry for having not to work."I'm six foot three inches, one hundred years old, I've got green eyes, and my natural hair colour is black.But now, it is grey, and I dyed it purple.And if you're colour blind and can't tell, my favourite colour is purple.I have a degree in Defence Against the Dark Arts.I used to be an Auror and for the last fourteen years, I have lived as a Muggle in Surrey." She looked over at Harry and winked."My favourite animal is a cat, I love cabbage, cake, and my brother is Newt Scandmander, and if you look at you book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, he wrote it.Last but not least, I used to be married to Kennilworthy Whisp, who wrote __Quidditch Through the Ages .And, no, I can't get you an autographed copy, because, like I said, we're no longer married.Any questions?"_

"That teacher, is the coolest." Ron said."I can't believe she was offered the job of Chaser for the Tutshill Tornados.But she said she was a Cannons fan."

"I know her!" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"Of course, so do we. She's our teacher."

"No, I mean, she used to look after me when the Dursleys went off.I used to live in Surrey!She was sent to live there!"

"Oh. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything that she's here now. Like, Voldemort and all."

"I didn't even think that was it!" Harry began to panic.

"Oops…" Hermione said, and headed down to Hagrid's Cabin for Care of Magical Creatures.

A/N- that chapter wasn't as funny…oh well.If you must have a laugh from me, read "I Wanna Be Bad!" and "Motivation" they're new.And "Motivation" has R/Hr.Oh well.I want to wrap up this story soon, and start the sequel.Next chapter will have the reason behind the title, "And You Thought It Was Fame".And, if you couldn't tell, Ron and Hermione are getting into a little fight.Hence the part where she's talking to George and Fred (George is my favourite of the two) and when they meet at the Great Hall for Lunch.This chapter had exactly 1,111 words.


End file.
